


【咖喱格】看图写话5

by octoxox



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoxox/pseuds/octoxox
Summary: 看图写话5短短短第一人称 缸视角我写完才觉得图和文配不上……但是已经写了就发吧，我当时脑子不知道出了什么问题
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 3





	【咖喱格】看图写话5

**Author's Note:**

> 看图写话5  
> 短短短  
> 第一人称 缸视角  
> 我写完才觉得图和文配不上……但是已经写了就发吧，我当时脑子不知道出了什么问题

我居然把我弟弄哭了，把我那洋娃娃一样的弟弟弄哭了，要知道原来我原来再怎么欺负他他也只是装哭而已，从来没有哭的这么凶过。看来这次他是真的生气了，不过这次我真的是有错在先。

他飞快的跑回我们共有的卧室，狠狠的摔上门。

“Liam!”我叫道，“快开门!”

“Go away!”他吼道。 我没有做声。

他应该以为我走了，就发出了压抑的哭声。

“Come on Liam!”我又叫道，“你要再不开门我就砸门了!”

哭声停止了。我说到做到，抄起一把椅子，把门撞开。

Liam吓了一跳，退到了墙角，骂道:“Noel你他妈有病是不是...他的嘴被我的嘴堵住了。

我知道怎么把我弟哄好，通常一个吻就能解决。 但是今天不是通常，他给了我一个耳光。

“你天天在外面找婊子你他妈……”

我呆住了，他也呆住了。这是他第一次这样对我。

Liam有些犹豫的想走上前看看我有没有事，但是他放弃了。

这时候他就能接受我的安慰了。我温柔的抱住他，把他引领到床上，在他的身上留下一个又一个的吻。他在我怀里哭泣，紧紧拉住我的手。我像哄婴儿一样轻轻左右摇晃他，等他平静下来。Liam抽了一下鼻子，闷声说:“你要再让我发现一次……”

“好啦好啦再也不会啦!我永远是属于你的...…”

“给我唱歌! 真受不了他，小孩子。

_IF I HAD A GUN I'LL SHOT A HOLE INTO THE SUN_

_LOVE WILL BURN THIS CITY DOWN FOR YOU_

_IF I HAD THE TIME I'D STOP THE WORLD AND MAKE YOU MINE_

_AND EVERTHING WOULD STAY THE SAME WITH YOU_

“是你新写的吗?”

“多废话!你以为你哥是谁? THE GREATEST ROCK STAR!”

“那还是比不上John Lennon”

“小子别废话!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.x  
> 喜欢的可以去lof上支持，号是LWTFAN


End file.
